mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cave of Kali
The Cave of Kali (Italian: Nella grotta di Kalì) is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the seventy-sixth overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot Babar’s hot air balloon is carrying our heroes towards Kiltar. Since Yanez is prey to Suyodhana, Paco the chameleon cannot accept him and Randi growls at him. Sandokan is worried about his behavior, but Yanez excuses himself saying that the experience he had in the land of the dead has deeply changed him. Above Singapore, Yanez convinces Sandokan to land. Sandokan’s task is to find the stolen ruby brought by Suyodhana inside the temple of the goddess Kali in order to transform the perfect sword into the invincible sword. In Singapore, our friends are instantly noticed by a suspicious character who then brings the news to Iron Hand. Since we last met him, Iron Hand has set up a dangerous band of outlaws. In the meantime (after greeting Babar and Archibald) Sandokan, Yanez, Marianne, Morugan, Kammamuri and Randi take up accommodation in an inn. That same night Yanez wakes Sandokan up telling him where the purloined ruby, also known as heart of knowledge, can be found thanks to a dream he’s just had. He urges his fraternal friend to go along with him and Sandokan, after observing Yanez at length, finally accepts. Since her room is adjacent, Morugan hears the whole thing and decides to follow them. But there’s an outsider: Iron Hand wants to set up an ambush for his mortal enemy. But right at the moment in which he is about to burst into the inn, Iron Hand sees Sandokan and Yanez leaving the place, followed by Morugan. Iron Hand captures the girl by surprise, but he is unsuccessful with Marianne and Kammamuri thanks to Randi’s interference. Sandokan goes on following Yanez and Suyodhana all the way to the harbor and inside a small boat that ends up on a dark island. Continuing in his pursuit of Yanez, they reach a cave. The time has come: Sandokan will soon be facing one of the hardest trials in his life. They make their way inside the cave and then come upon the statue of Kalì with the ruby at her feet. Yanez bends down and embeds it inside the groove of his sword’s hilt. They are both hanging onto the sword, they both want it and so the battle begins. Their blows are in rapid succession and the demon gives Yanez a kind of strength that Sandokan cannot stand up to. With superhuman strength, Sandokan tries to tear the sword from his enemy’s hands and the two of them roll about on the ground. But as they fall down, the sword plummets into the emptiness below. Yanez jumps in after it, but Sandokan grabs him by the ankle at the last moment and pulls him up. Yanez looks at him mockingly that he knows Sandokan will never be able to beat him. Sandokan beats down on his hand with a stone, causing him to drop the sword he’s holding but unfortunately, this is only a stage in the battle. Sandokan is cornered. In that instant a ray of light penetrates inside the cave. Our hero intuitively has the ray of light beat down upon the ruby and a series of murderous rays strike the vault and it crumbles to pieces. Yanez simultaneously falls into the emptiness. When he comes to, Sandokan recovers his friend’s body and luckily his heart is still beating. He loads Yanez on his shoulders and returns to the inn. He discovers that Morugan has disappeared and Yanez’s conditions are very serious. Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Paco * Kammamuri * Randi * Morugan 'Supporting' * The Grand Master of the Blue Monks * The Blue Monks 'Villains' * Suyodhana * Kali * Dayachi Soldiers (Warriors) * James Brooke (Iron Hand) Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes